


[VID] Wolfsbane

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Wolf Man (1941)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Horror, Tragedy, Universal Monsters, Video, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragic life and death of Lawrence Talbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



**Song:** The Mountain Goats - Dilaudid  
 **Source:** Universal Wolf Man series  
 **Runtime:** 02:09

Password: **pureofheart**

[Wolfsbane](http://vimeo.com/58219361) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and download links at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/463266.html).


End file.
